Los Angeles Police Department
The Los Angeles Police Department is the law enforcement agency for the city of Los Angeles. It was established in 1869 and employed over 9,843 officers and 2,773 civilian staff by the time of the global outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse The LAPD was founded in 1869 and was the third largest municipal police department in the United States at the time of the global outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Depicted on a newspaper report, LAPD Officer David Moran and Officer Ryan Fornbaio responded to a domestic disturbance call at the Culver City resistance of Patrick Sutherland who assaulted four members of his family. Sutherland refused to stand down to the officers, and they fired several shots at Sutherland, who was thought to be under the influence of drugs. According to the report, he is the eleventh person involved in a series of aggressive attacks across the nation. In the Pilot, Henderson and another LAPD Uni question Nick Clark in the Temple Community Hospital, attempting to get answers about the drug supplier who has been dealing to junkies in the Abandoned church. The officers are quickly kicked out by his mother, Madison Clark. With a series of violent attacks and an illness spreading across Los Angeles, two LAPD Uniforms are brought to Paul R. Williams High School to serve as security guards. Another officer is seen by Travis Manawa loading bottled water and other supplies into the back of his patrol car. A couple of days later, in So Close, Yet So Far, we hear a brief radio report that there has been a "massive spike" in LAPD shootings. Also, in this episode, officers are at the center of the events connected with the start of the 7th street riot when one officer killed an infected homeless man, and soon after Officer Gonzales had to put down an infected woman. During the riots, more LAPD officers were called to the scene, and also a riot control squad. One officer became infected, and attacked one of the riot control officers, biting his neck. LAPD officers were also seen attempting to keep order at the Sisters of Mercy Hospital that night during the disturbances, involving SWAT teams and gunfire. An infected doctor and patient were put down by the SWAT team, shooting the patient multiple times before getting the headshot. After this, it is unknown what happened to the remainder of the LAPD. It is possible (though unlikely) that they followed the same pattern of the Atlanta PD. However, since all of Los Angeles was firebombed by the military, it is likely that the LAPD has been dissolved and is not longer a functioning agency. Members * David Moran * Ryan Fornabaio * Richards * Finley * Henderson * Lane * Gonzales * LAPD Uni 1 * LAPD Uni 2 Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" Category:Organizations Category:Police Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 1 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Groups